


Звезда на холодной стали

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Челлендж, талигойский юг [5]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, House of the winds, Jewelry, decoration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Инстаграм автора
Series: Челлендж, талигойский юг [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866853
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Звезда на холодной стали

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/cd/2f/q1VcXekb_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/0e/1d/FMjaRprk_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/13/92/il8I4pqC_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ca/d8/x4dzZ4cO_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f5/b2/fbLlZbYU_o.jpg)


End file.
